The Jury Of The Daleks
by 7thdoctor
Summary: The 12th Doctor and Clara stumble upon the most dangerous room that he could find himself, in the known universe. With a decion following that could change the future for the better.
1. Chapter 1

In the universe there are very few places that are one hundred percent inpenetrable. Very few indeed. However there is one room, forgotten by its creator through time that was planned to be completely unreachable and impenetrable by any sentient being of the universe. Unfourtanately they never did completely planned for a man named the Doctor, who falls into situations just like this. The 13th Doctor and Clara Oswald, a mismatched pair at best, happen to literally trip into all sorts of trouble,and this story here, is just more proof to add to the ever so long resume they they already have.

The Doctor and Clara both stood in the console room as the TARDIS spun through space and time. The Doctor was eating an apple,while going over some old text books for fun. Clara on the other hand was listening to her favorite band, on the timelord hacked mp3 player, which heald every song ever written and produced in the world on it. The Doctor dosent do anything halfway. Clara looks up from her mp3 player after the song is over. She gazes at the Doctor, at his new face, new look,new clothes, and just all around new demeanor. He walked,talked, and even ate differently. "My Doctor wouldve never ate an apple like that?' The thought passes through her head. She then remembers that, that is her Doctor. Just a different body. He catches her gazing at him.

"Oi...what are you staring at me for...something wrong with my hair?" The Doctor sort of teases his ash gray hair.

"No no, its fine..." Clara chuckles..."Just, ...a hundred miles away I suppose."

"Well you better start heading back this way, we will be arriving for our much deserved holiday very soon." The Doctor Smiles from ear to ear.

"Oh I cannot wait to see 1947 California. Y'know i have always wanted to go there." Clara stands up in excitement as she as well grins about the upcoming holiday.

"Oh really, yes I have been there a few times. Married Marilyn Monroe once in California." The Doctor puts his book down and begins to fiddle with the controls on the console.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Clara shouts.

"Married Marilyn Monroe...are you having problems hearing Clara?" The Doctor responds in a very condescending tone.

"You just say that like its an every day occurence." Clara, with her hands on her hips, says.

"Yes well...it was a nice wedding I suppose. Ive also married...Wait a minute?"

The Doctor looks down at the center piece of the console. It has stopped moving, which means they have landed. However the coordinates on the scanner are not California, not even Earth at all.

"We have landed Clara..." The Doctors voice is grave and deep.

"Ok well...i suppose im going to go and cha-"

"Not in California...not even in your solar system Clara."

Well Doctor...Where are we then?" She Walks over to his side of the console and lookd down at the planet on the scanner.

"Skaro..."

The TARDIS's heart sinks as well as its occupants. Claras eyes go wide as she looks back at the Doctor, and his at her.

"Skaro...like Dalek home Skaro...like we are probably surrounded from every angle by screaming tin death machines?!" A Hysterical Clara replies..."THAT SKARO!"

"Yes Clara, im afraid so. However im not sure were surrounded. The readings say were very close to the planets core, somehow we phased through the planet and landed inside a room of some sorts.

"So were not surrounded then?" Clara looks at the Doctor with intent

"I believe i just said im not sure. We will find out when we walk out the door Clara. You really need to get your hearing checked!" The Doctor replies as he heads for the door. Clara scowls at him, however begins to shuffle for the door as well.

The Doctor creaks the door open very slowly with his sonic screwdiver already engaged in a scan. Looking for signs of life, and any thing other that could be a threat. He takes a step out, and the scan comes back negative, for any sign what so ever. So then he finally walks non chalantly out into the all white, empty room, with nothing but the TARDIS and a pedestal in the center of it.

"I just Dont undertand why SHE brought us here! Everytime we get close to having a holiday, old unreliable here, puts us in a junk heap!" Clara comes out of the TARDIS complaining.

"Hey... Dont you speak at her that way!" Shouts The Doctor. "She is very sensitive..." He walks over and rubs the door before looking back at Clara with an awkward silence to follow.

"SO...where are we exactly then?" Clara breaks the silence.

"Well...uh...Skaro, seems to be the place. However the screwdriver is saying this room is disconnected from the rest of the planet. Like theres no way in or out except for tran..s...port..." The Doctor sort of trails off as he begins to look around the room. His eyes grow wide and his hearts beat ever so quickly. He then turns back to the TARDIS and quickly jumps back inside. Clara, a bit confused now, follows.

"Doctor-"

"Shutup!" The Doctor yells back.

"But Doc-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shhhhhhh." The Doctor puts his finger to his mouth very intently. He then looks at the scanners and different instruments so that he can confirm that they are on Skaro.

"Clara, i have heard of this place in whispers, through cracks in walls, through the occasional soothesayer, and...I never did believe it actually exsisted. Never believed that this place could be real. However, it is...it is and it may be the most dangerous place in the entirety of time and space, at least when im in the area." The Doctor now looks back at Clara, with the gravest of faces.

"How Doctor, its an empty room out there, nothing in it but us and some old pedestal?" Clara retorts, now being able to speak freely.

"Yes Clara, an empty room indeed. One moderately sized empty room, except for that pedestalin the center. Which holds a button...a button that has the gravest of consequences if pushed Clara. A button that would completely destroy every fiber of morality i stand here today for...and, i want to push it Clara...i want to push it very badly." The Doctor explains.

"What does it do Doctor?" Clara quickly asks.

" Years and years and YEARS ago Clara, when Davros created the Daleks, he created this room, as the legend may have it, as a fail safe. On the chance his "god like" creations, his words, ever turned on him he would come here, press this button so to speak, and it would send a signal to every Dalek in the universe, frying there circuits, and ultimately killing them...every solitary one...dead Clara."

Clara looks at the button, and then back at him.

"Well Doctor...i think maybe we should just leave, and go about our buisness."

"This isnt a decision i am willing to make alone, i need the imput if myself Clara. However i do appreciate your imput here as well." The Doctor runs around the console, looking through different cabinets and such. Clara ,a tiny bit confused at this point, just sort of watches.

"Yes yes, i know that look Clara, your obviously confused..."

Clara frowns.

"Its ok, we wouldnt want that cranium of yours to over heat. This is what im doing, im about to call a few of ME to come here, and discuss this situation. I feel this is to big a decision for just me to make alone." The Doctor condescendingly explains.

"Right... well what-" Clara is interrupted.

"I am programming the TARDIS to temporarily freeze this moment in time. It will stabilize the dozen of Paradoxes I am about to create. However there is one downside. When I do this, the only people who will be able to avoid being frozen in the moment, are creatures with Time Lord DNA." The Doctor is putting some calculations into his computer and pushing alot of buttons as well. He looks up at Clara attempting to avoid her glare.

"So im going to have to be frozen...here in time until you finish Dilly dallying with yourselves is that right?"

"Well when you put it like that is sounds raunchy!" The Doctor Chuckles. He then walks over to the other side of the console to prepare the final switches.

"Well if you think im just going to sit here, while you have all of the fun, and make some huge decision that could effect the entirety of the universe from this moment on, then you have another thing coming." Clara folds her arm in pure sassyness.

"Clara..." The Doctor pipes up.

"Yes Doctor?"

"Shut Up." The Doctor replies as he pulls both switches and the TARDIS sparks. It rumbes for a moment then stops. She stands there, staring at him, frozen in time. He chuckles at her sassyness. However he does have things to do. He quickly grabs a spray bottle filled with some sort of liquid, and bolts out the door of the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes go by as the Doctor has just sprayed the entire room down with this substance in the spray bottle. He pulls out the sonic once again,scanning for time particles, awaiting his associates.

"Late to my own funeral i suppose." The Doctor snarls.

Then right after he says that, the whooshing and wheezing of the TARDIS begins to sound, amplified four times, becasue there is four different TARDIS's appearing. They all finally matieiralize completely into the room. The Twelth Doctor knows this is going to be an arguement off the bat, as soon as they come out the door. Finally the wait is over as his immeidiate predescesor comes bursting through the TARDIS doors, sonic in hand, scanning the area. It dosent take to long to notice the other TARDIS's and look over at a very slender, older, skeleton like man in the corner, by another TARDIS.

"Oi...who are you, and why am I hear?" The Eleventh Doctor shouts at him, even a bit angry at the moment.

"Boy was i really that daft back then, and the eyebrows...or ...well lack there of..." Chuckles the Twelth Doctor. Before he can answer they are both surprised as two of the other three TARDIS's in the room, open up. The Tenth Doctor strolls out, trench coat on, brainy specs accompaning, and his wonderful sandshoes. However the Ninth Doctors entrance wasnt so glamorus as he cautiously sneaks out the door to see his future selves staring back at him. Eleven was already feeling self conciouss about the eyebrow comment made by the Twelth Doctor however, he began to sort of feel his ears as the Ninth Doctor strolled up to the both of them with Ten accompaning.

"Fantastic...im guessing all of us are us then i suppose. Yes when i woke up, i felt like ripping a hole in the fabric of time." Snides the Ninth Doctor.

"Oh my, am loving the leather jacket thing. Need to find that later in the wardrobe." Says Eleven as he walks over to Nine.

"Yeah you like it, got it at the shop in cardiff not to long ago. Real nice matierial." Nine replies.

"Shut up, the both of you. This isnt a meet and greet. We have a very big decision to make, and we need the last one of usto make it. He hasnt came out yet, should we send someone in?" The Twelth Doctor frustratingly announces.

"Well...could be having some trouble i suppose. Do we really have look that old? Im not feeling the grey hair at all." Says Ten examining the Twelth Doctor a little closer.

"Oh yes, your vanity is the biggest problem is it. Besides...the grey hair is more distinguished." Bites Twelve,

"ALRIGHT THEN...WHO ARE YOU ALL...AND WHY DO YOU HAVE COPIES OF MY MACHINE!" Bellows the First Doctor as he emerges from the TARDIS finally.

"You brought HIM here! Him, of all people? What decision do we have to make? The best matierial for a Gallifreyan hip replacement?!" Chuckles the Ninth Doctor.

"I heard that..." Says the First Doctor limping up with his cane. "Who are all of you...oh my...wait...oh no."

They all sort of smile at him as he comes to term with who he is looking at.

"Hmm, oh my...when i was told regeneration was a lottery, didnt know that I would get it this bad." The First Doctor spits.

There is a collective "Hey!" from the group. Soon after Twelve begins to speak;

"Alright well first off, This decision requires the cooperation of all of us, and our memories. So I have sprayed the room down with a neurological stimulant that will give all of our past selves in the room most of the memories we have gone through in the past,specifically the Dalek oriented ones, and refresh our own as well, its going to feel like and ice cream pain in a few ticks. So just be rea-" Before he can finish they all begin to clinch at there heads, except the First Doctor who seems to stand there and watch his elder selves gnash in pain.

"Oh its not that bad. Bunch of silly nannys is what i end up as." Says One

After a few minutes they regain there composure and the room is quiet, for only a moment. Before the First Doctor's eyes grow wide, as he has gained the memories from his elder selves. He looks at the Tenth Doctor in an angry rage.

"YOU MARRIED QUEEN ELIZABETH, YOU MARRIED QUEEN ELIZABETH..."He walks over and begins to berrate the Tenth Doctor with his cane, "SO MUCH FOR HISTORY, WHY DIDNT YOU JUST GO AND KILL HITLER HMMMM!"

"OI, OW, HEY...WOULD YOU QUIT IT, THAT THING REALLY HURTS!" The Tenth Doctor shields with his arms.

The Eleventh Doctor attempts to chuckle quietly, but not quiet enough.

"OH AND YOU NEED NOT EVEN TRY AND HIDE YOU...YOU...NO EYEBROWED FOOL..."

The Eleventh Doctor makes a sort of sad face ; "There delicate..." He complains.

"Gallavanting around with Marilyn Monroe, you should be ashamed of yourself my boy."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT IT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Shouts the Twelth Doctor. "We are NOT here for a meet and greet. Have any of you deduced where we are right now?"

The other Doctors look around the room at their surroundings.

"Oh my...oh thats brilliant...so it actually does exsist then." Says the Tenth Doctor.

"Yes , Davros's failsafe room. With a working Dalek exterminator as it were. The question is, do we commit genocide to save future lives?" Twelve announces as if hes the head over a congress.

The room goes quiet for a few moments, as they all take in that last comment. Finally Nine breaks the silence.

"Well...I say we go for it then."

"Elaboration please?" A very stern Ten says.

"They are Daleks, I dont even know why he called us all here. Speaking of elaboration, how exactly is the universe not falling apart at this moment?" Asks NIne as he turns his attention to Twelve with his arms crossed.

"Unimportant. Now, back to the subject at hand if you will. Just becasue there Daleks is not enough for us to push the button.

"Oh FANTASTIC, JUST FANTASTIC THAT IS. Seems in my old age, i have grown sympathy for a race of chaotic tin cans that destroy everyhting they pit there eyestalks on." Nine throws up his hands in frustration and walks around the room.

"I agree, it isnt enough..." Eleven adjusts his bowtie, "Yes they are dangerous, yes they have even captured and tortured us many times, however genocide isnt the answer."

"Then again...the lives that could be saved here. Millions, billions even, could all be saved by the press of a button. The one time i couldve preferred somehting other than a big red button." Ten walks over to the pedestal to examine the trigger mechanism.

The Ninth Doctor turns around, still attempting to make his point, using his hands to signal towards the button. "Exactly, we are the Doctor, we are suposed to help people, we are suposed to stop them at every turn. This is the ultimate thwarting. Destroy the Dalek Menace. The universe would be a better place." The Ninth Doctor attempts to convince his associates.

"We have had to make that decision once..." The Twelth Doctor pipes up. "How long has it been for you...how long has it been since you made the ultimate decision?"

The Room Goes Quiet. The Eleventh Doctor looks up at Twelve becasue he knows there is a chance they saved it, however Twelve gently shakes his head, so eleven keeps quiet.

"Six Months now...six months from the Moment. Ive been tromping around time and space, watching some of the biggest disasters in earths history, trying to make this numbness go away." The Ninth Doctor keeps his eyes on the floor as he reports.

"All of you...all of you should be ashamed of yourselves. We shouldnt even be here, this is a question that doesent need answering. We of course do not press the button, absolutely not. How could any of you think this is a grand idea, hmmm? How can any one of you believe this is for the good of creation? And what ultimate decision did we have to make, what decision could affect you so hmm?" The First Doctor inquires.

All of the other Doctors lok back at him, with the gravest of faces. You can even see The Tenth Doctor sheading a few tears at just the thought of that terrible day.

"Spoilers..." Whispers The Eleventh Doctor.

"I suppose i dont really want to know." The First Doctor Looks down at his cane.

"No you dont, and we have no time to explain. We must reach a decision unanimously." Spits the Twelth Doctor.

"We made a promise...a promise when we took this name. You all remember, Never cowardly or cruel. Never give up, never give in, we made that promise. We chose the name, the Doctor to help the universe. This isnt helping, this is being cruel and cowardly. We are breaking that promise not just to ourselves, but to everyone who has ever put there lives on the line for us, believing in us..." The Eleventh Doctor adjusts his bowtie once again, "...We are the Doctor...and this isnt the way."

"Yes...yes you are right." The NInth Doctor speaks up. "Your all right...we cant do this. We cannot kill them all. However much i believe that is the answer, we cannot do this or we are no better than them."

The Doctors all look at the button in the center of the room.

"Well then it is settled. My boys we leave, and never speak of this to another soul." The First Doctor begins to turn around.

"Thats ok really, the timelines arent coordinated, you wont remember any of this, none of us will. However on your way out, begin the Time Lock sequence. We should never let this be found...by anyone, including ourselves, ever again." The Twelth Doctor insists.

The First Doctor nods and then turns back to his TARDIS. He limps back with the cane and shuffles inside. The TARDIS makes haste, to de matierialize away, back into history.

"Well then...I suppose i should be off next. However where to? Ive been sort of watching the last few months. Being a pedestrian through history i suppose. Though i have been picking up some major fluxuations in Cardiff, round the year 2005..." The Ninth Doctor thinks outloud as he grips to the door of the TARDIS.

The Tenth Doctor smiles and looks at him as hes about to climb in. "Look out for Autons!" He shouts as Nine steps in.

"FANTASTIC!" The Ninth Doctor shouts, and the creaky door to the TARDIS closes, and he, like his counterpart, are gone quite quickly.

The Room is quiet for a few seconds. The three Doctors left all sort of stare at each other. Until finally, the Eleventh Doctor breaks the silence.

"So...have you found it yet?" His Voice very deep...very scratchy...as if he didnt actually want to hear the response, however every fiber of his being forced him to ask.

"Not yet...I am searching." Twelve replies.

"So it is true then...we did save it. Its just out there I suppose." Ten Pipes up.

"Yes, that is the theory. However i did run into someone recently. The Master has returned." The Twelth Doctor looks at the both of them, like a wizard ,spinning a yarn.

The Tenth Doctor's eyes open up very wide.

"Yes, and I have no idea how. We last met recently, i do believe it wont be the last I am afraid."

"Yes well...looks like ill have my hands full...again. It does seem to never stop, the cycle I mean. Makes me not ev-"

"Yes we know, we know, you dont want to go. You always say that. Cant you say something else for a change?" The Eleventh Doctor whines as Ten has stepped into his TARDIS halfway. The Tenth Doctor Looks into the TARDIS and then back at Eleven and Twelve.

"ALLON-SY!" He shouts with the biggest grin possible, and bolts into the TARDIS.

The Eleventh and Twelth Doctor both smile as there younger counterparts have all parted ways. Eleven looks back at Twelve now.

"Well..." He cracks his knuckles and sort of fidgets. "...Seems to be my time now as well."

"I believe we did the right thing here today." Says Twelve as he walks with Eleven to his TARDIS.

"I do to Doctor...i do to." Eleven smiles and saunters into his TARDIS.

Twelve doesent watch him leave as he has the others. He quickly goes into his own TARDIS. He gets back to the console, to see frozen Clara, still sassy as ever, in her place. He sets his Timelock numeral, ends the time stasis field, and quickly plots in coordinates for Pompeii. He feels like he needs to be there for some reason. The TARDIS dissapearsinto nothingness, and the room is left empty...forever harboring a genocidal weapon, never to be seen by any other pair of eyes, ever again.


End file.
